


Not enough

by iljhoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iljhoon/pseuds/iljhoon
Summary: Wonho tells Kihyun his absurd request on wanting to break up with the latter.





	

"Let's break up." My lips barely separated to make that cold statement, to you who I owe my tragic heart to. My heart racing as I watch your reaction to my absurd request, eyes closed, as you breathe out ; slowly. Invisible puffs of frustration and worry escape your sickly looking lips, and I ponder on what was going on in your mind.

Why must separation be so disastrous?

Truth be told, I like you, I really do. I adore how you stick out your tongue, even just by a little when you're concentrating hard. I adore how the corners of your mouth curve into a smile that shows you know more than I think you do and how you'd cross and un-cross your legs several times, as though you can't make up your mind.

But I, I can make up my mind about this.

"Why?" You said your first word since I broke the news to you. I look down and suddenly the marble floor seemed to have amazingly intricate patterns that draw me to them.   
I, for one, do not dare to look at you in the eye, for fear I'd grow soft and hug you and say it's all a joke.

I don't reply.

"Why?" you ask again, your voice cracking near the end of your question mark, along with my heart. "Why Shin Hoseok, why?" Your voice was feathery and soft, but it sounded dangerously low. I knew you were on the edge of breaking into pieces, and I had wanted you to experience that. 

I don't reply, again.

This time, you've surprised me as you grabbed me by the shoulders, forcing me to look at you. I've never seen this side of you before, and I don't think I will again. I try to cherish this moment before it's gone forever ; treasure your fingers on my shoulders : skin to skin.

"Answer me." Your voice is starting to shake, and you as well. I look at you as your hands try to hold onto me tightly, yet your fingers are slipping. I've never seen you cry before, and I'm glad I have not, 'till now at least. For the sight of you crying can make thunder clouds roll into the sky and rain on us this very moment.

I grab your right wrist with my land hand, and you're shocked. I can tell for you look up at me, hoping I'll say a few words of explanation.

"I loved you too much,   
and you didn't love me enough."

You stop shaking. In fact, you stopped moving all together. It was as though you were a robot that had ran out of batteries, as both of your hands now slide off my shoulders. 

I smiled a little one, filled with regret,

"I do wish for you to find someone who you can return the favour of loving, someday. I'll wish myself the same."

You looked at me and your mouth starts shaping into the words "I'm sorry". No, I do not require your apologies now, I still love you and probably will for a long time, but this is probably for the best for both of us.

I hold your hand in mine, for the last time, closed my eyes and breathed out :

"I love you, Yoo Kihyun."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work published here, I do hope it was enjoyable! Honestly, it took me more time to figure out which pairing I wanted, than actually writing this and I figured that Wonho and Kihyun seemed like a great fit to the story, hence their addition.


End file.
